Weremon, BleuBerries, & Past Mysteries
by Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan
Summary: Kouji's sick, and there's something wrong with Takuya. Will the rest of the gang be able to save them before Takuya does something drastic? TAKOUJI, KouKou, Junzumi, & OCxKouji. Rape. slight fluff (if that’s possible in an angst fic) OOC-ness of most ch
1. Sickness, Bites, and Transformation

Kouji's sick, and there's something wrong with Takuya. Will the rest of the gang be able to save them before Takuya does something drastic? TAKOUJI, KouKou, Junzumi, & OCxKouji. Rape. slight fluff (if that's possible in an angst fic) OOC-ness of most characters (sorry don't kill me for that, it's only to fit the story really! That and the fact that I like 'em better this way . !)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or any of the characters in this story besides for one of them because I made him up. So there fore in my mind he doesn't count. Anyway if I did own Digimon this would be a very grim world and I don't think anyone would want to live in it.

= scene change _'thoughts' "also thoughts" _ [_Voice inside of ones head_]

Comments and Flames accepted, but note all flames go to kill the marshmallows fund! Burn them all to Hell! But less firey ones go strait to my friend Nanashi so she can use 'em to heat her house. Soo on with the fic I hope you enjoy.

**Weremon, BleuBerries, & Past Mysteries **

The whole gang was walking down a path in a secluded forest somewhere in the digital world. 17 year old Takuya Kanbara (A/N: yes I now they're like ten in the series but I decided they needed to be older so they're all 17 except for Tomoki whose 14 and Kouji whose 16) was leading them and they were completely and totally lost. "TAKUYA!" Izumi whined, "I'm hungry and tired! Can we please stop?!" The girl with long, shoulder blade length blonde hair (A/N: I know Izumi's hair is longer but I felt she should get a trim) continued to go on with no one paying attention. They continued to trudge along as it slowly grew dark.

"Takuya! Maybe we should stop" Kouji spoke up pulling back some strands of his almost waist long hair that had fallen out of the ponytail. (A/N: hey THEY'RE OLDER and there is NO WAY Kouji would have CUT HIS HAIR) Takuya continued to ignore the pleas from the group and continued walking until he fell onto a bush.

"Hey guys!" He called, "I found some berries!" all the other kids walked over to see Takuya climbing out of a bush that was covered in small blue colored berries. "Why don't we stop and set up camp over here that way we have access to the berries." Everyone except for Takuya sweat dropped, but began to set up a small camp, start a fire, and pick berries.

All of them were happily sitting around the camp fire eating berries except for Kouji who sat at the base of a tree gazing up at the stars. '_Why is it that we all came here? Sure the others are treating it like some sort of vacation or video game, and Ophaniemon said we came here to save the Digital world, but I can't help wondering why out of every one in the world we were chosen?_' Kouji being so deep in thought didn't realize that Takuya was right next to him until Takuya asked "Watcha doin Kouji?" Takuya was so close that Kouji could feel his breath on his ear causing him to blush.

"N-nothing, just thinking..." Kouji said turning to try and hide his reddening face. '_Why does he always seem to manage to do something that makes me blush_' Kouji thought.

But Takuya noticed the blush and smirked to himself '_Kouji's so cute when he blushes!_' Yes Takuya liked, no loved Kouji and he had for a while. At first he tried denying it but eventually came to his senses. Regaining his composure Takuya grabbed a hold of Kouji's arm causing Kouji to turn towards him. "Kouji you know you have to eat something, even if you won't join the rest of us I refuse to let you sit over here and starve!"

Kouji opened his mouth about to protest and Takuya took this opportunity to shove a berry into his mouth. Kouji barely managed not to choke on it and after he finished swallowing he glared daggers at Takuya. "Takuya! I can feed myself!" He yelled his blush slightly deepening, but Takuya didn't listen to him and continued with the force feeding. Pretty soon Takuya had picked Kouji up and placed him in his lap continuing to place the berries in Kouji's mouth with a firm grip on Kouji's lithe form. "Takuya stop it... let me go." Kouji said a bit flustered, only this time it wasn't from being so close to Takuya. Takuya took notice of this and immediately took off one of his gloves and placed a hand on Kouji's forehead, but quickly withdrew his hand when he felt how high Kouji's temperature was.

Panicked Takuya called out "IZUMI! JUNPEI! KOUJI HAS A FEVER!" Kouji by now had collapsed and was leaning against Takuya's chest. Takuya picked up Kouji cradling him in his arms and brought him over to the fire.

"What happened?" Izumi asked as she and Junpei came rushing over (A/N: Tomoki is asleep).

"I don't know one minute he was fine and the next he had a fever!" Takuya called still panicked.

"Wait. Was he fine before he ate the berries?" Junpei asked seeming as if he had a possible answer.

"Ya. Why?"

"How many berries did he eat?" Izumi asked catching on to what Junpei was thinking.

"Umm...." Takuya took some time and counted on his fingers, "Around... twenty... I think"

"TWENTY?! He only ate TWENTY I hade like ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY!" Junpei yelled.

"Junpei!" Izumi hit him on the head. "That's not the point!" she said glaring at him while he rubbed the spot were she hit him "Kouji's allergic to the berries and that's why he has a fever!" (A/N: I know if he were really allergic he'd break out in hives but hey it's my fic so my rules!)

Takuya looked down at Kouji with regret in his eyes '_If I hadn't insisted on him eating those berries he would be okay right now this is all my fault_'

Izumi noticed this and placed a caring hand on his shoulder "Don't blame yourself Takuya, you couldn't have possible known. You were just looking out for him. I know how much you care for him." Takuya gave Izumi a slight smile that soon quavered he then moved Kouji so that he wasn't too close to the flames. Wrapping his arms around Kouji's shivering body he fell asleep.

The next day when Takuya woke up he immediately checked Kouji's temperature. He noticed that it had dulled down ever so slightly but wasn't going to go away completely anytime soon. Takuya reluctantly left Kouji's side to wake up everyone else. Junpei and Izumi started to fill Tomoki in on what had happened while Takuya went to go get some water, when he came back he took out his hanker chief, soaked it and placed it on Kouji's forehead.

"Maybe we should stay here for a little while, you know until Kouji gets better" Tomoki suggested, using this as a chance to keep from long agonizing hours of walking.

"Ummm... I don't think that's a good idea" Takuya said picking up Kouji.

"Why do you say that??" the other three all asked in unison.

"Oh maybe just because of the giant bugs the size of four heads" Takuya said getting slightly angry as he backed away from the oversized bugs. The other three turned to look in his direction only to see a swarm of creatures as Takuya described.

"Ready Junpei?" Izumi asked

"Ready"

"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!" They called out together.

Takuya put Kouji down and got out his D-tector as well "Execute Spirit Evolution!" He finished evolving just in time to keep one of the bugs from getting to Kouji, picking him up again he watched as his friends continued to fight. (A/N: Tomoki didn't evolve you'll see why later)

The legendary warriors were all running the swarm of bugs at there back, Takuya in his natural form was still carrying Kouji. No matter how many times the other two had attacked the bugs more just get coming at them. To Takuya it seemed like the bugs were being drawn to something. They were forced to run but the bugs kept chasing them. But as it grew darker the bugs started to retreat and they were left alone wandering in the forest searching for a place to spend the night.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys" Tomoki said looking at the ground.

"It's okay Tomoki there really was nothing you could do and if you had tried to do something and gotten hurt we all would have been upset." Izumi assured him. Tomoki had lost his spirits when they were attacked by grumblemon. Tomoki continued to look at the ground. "Don't worry we'll get your spirits back!"

"Yeah! But for right now let's just find a place to rest." Takuya added. The wind picked up and was blowing quite strongly, it blew Kouji's bandana off his head but Takuya managed to catch. The wind continued fiercely and soon it snapped Kouji's hair band causing his hair to now follow the winds path. Takuya stared at the hair '_wow I never knew Kouji's hair was THAT long..._' but was cut out of his thoughts by a loud howl, Kouji in his sleep cringed and grasped Takuya's shirt as if for comfort.

"What was that?" Izumi asked fear slicked on the sentence. But no one had a chance to answer her before they were surrounded by what seemed to be a group of wolf like digimon. The digimon crept slightly closer and the teens could see that one of them sort of looked like a cross between the other digimon and a Agumon.

"Beast Spirit Evolution!" Junpei and Izumi called out as the digimon came closer. Takuya placed Kouji down so he was leaning against a tree knowing that the others would need his help.

"Spirit Evolution!" Takuya cried out for the second time that day. He rushed off to help the other two in battle.

Tomoki watched as his friends fought off the attacking digimon, it seemed as if they were having a little trouble doing so. He then glanced over to Kouji whose limp form laid propped up against a tree his hair falling around him. Tomoki noticed one of the creatures was moving towards the other boy's unconscious form. It was the one that appeared half Agumon and half whatever type of digimon was attacking them. The unusual digimon was hovering over the other teen now and Tomoki fearing for his safety picked up a fallen tree branched and rushed over to him. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" he yelled swinging the branch and hitting the digimon in the back, but the digimon didn't seem affected by this and turned only to push Tomoki away.

The digimon then turned back to the teen that lay before him and continued to gently stroke his face and murmur "Hikari urufu" over and over again. (A/N: I'm not sure if that's the right word for wolf but it's either that or ookami soo I just picked one).

Takuya turned around, he had heard Tomoki yell and was wondering what had been going on and when he saw the predicament he immediately rushed over, anger fueling his power. Takuya ran up to the menace and continued to kick and punch him till he had forcefully moved him away from Kouji. After fighting for about ten minutes Agunimon sought to end the fight by using Pyro Tornado but the digimon bit his ankle catching the attack in his mouth. The digimon appeared to be changing and soon dropped Agunimon's foot, Takuya used this opportunity to use another Pyro Tornado. This time it hit the digimon in the stomach revealing his Digicode, Agunimon quickly scanned it and then turned back into his human form.

Takuya ran over to Kouji who appeared to stir in his sleep, the whole time he ignored the throbbing in his leg. Kouji's eyes slowly opened "What happened?" he said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh Kouji you're all right!" Takuya exclaimed pulling the other teen into a tight hug. Apparently it was too tight of an embrace because Kouji began to cough, "Oh! I'm sooooooo sorry!"

"It's okay Takuya. But can you please tell me what's going on? The last thing I remember was you stuffing me with berries."

"Oh well you see apparently you got a fever from eating the berries and this morning you were still out. Then we got attacked by this giant swarm of bugs and since every time we killed one three would take its place we ran. We ended up here and these wolf like digimon appeared and that's what has happened."

"Uh Takuya??"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my bandana??"

"Oh! Um the wind blew it off your head but I caught it!"

"Soo where is it?"

"Oh! Sorry here." Takuya said getting the bandana out of his pocket. _'Why does he always keep his hair back?? I mean what's the point in having it that long and hiding it all the time??'_ Kouji took the bandana and guessing that the wind was the cause of his missing hair elastic he tied his hair in a ponytail using the bandana. Kouji went into another coughing fit, worried Takuya asked "Are you okay Kouji?"

The coughing subsided. "I'm... okay"

By now everybody was over by them having finished dealing with the other wolf like digimon. "We should probably get going guys." Izumi said fearing that more of those digimon would come after them.

"Yeah" Junpei agreed.

"Okay..." Kouji said while attempting to stand up but before he could get up strait he began to feel woozy and fell forward. Takuya instantly moved his body so he would catch Kouji wrapping his arms around the other boy to keep him steady._ "Wow Kouji's really light I wonder if he eats enough..."_ he was soon pulled out of his dwellings as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his ankle. He barely managed to suppress a whimper but Kouji noticed the pained expression on his face and immediately searched for the cause to see some blood trickling down part of Takuya's pants and onto his shoe.

"It appears that you're still too weak to walk, so I'll just carry you"

"Takuya you can't your ankles hurt..." Kouji said in an almost inaudible voice as it seemed he was almost on the brink of passing out again.

"No its nothing" and then just at that moment as if the Gods themselves wanted to prove Takuya was lying he took a slight step back and almost yelped in pain.

"It's... not okay Takuya."

"Well Junpei can carry Kouji while Izumi and I help Takuya to walk, okay" Tomoki suggested.

"Moto Bueno! That's such a good idea Tomoki." Izumi exclaimed

"Fine whatever..." Takuya mumbled

"Aww you're just upset that you didn't get to carry Kouji!"

"Of course!" Takuya said he was still holding Kouji whose condition seemed to be worsening at the moment, but at least he was still awake even if he didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Uhh... Takuya you have to let go of Kouji if I'm going to carry him..." Junpei said sweat dropping.

"Urm..." Takuya looked at Kouji in his arms completely defenseless and it just made him feel... well powerful like he could... _"Stop thinking that way Takuya! You're such a hentai!"_ he yelled at himself.

"Takuya??" Three sets of eyes looked at him suspiciously.

"Fine..." He said and handed Kouji over to Junpei. Junpei effortlessly hoisted Kouji (who had by now passed out yet again) on to his back _"Wow Kouji weighs like nothing! Gosh that's scary I mean I weigh like 200 something pounds and Kouji feels like he could weigh only at most 110, merit he is shorter and a year younger but still!" _Finishing his thought Junpei glanced over at the others who where having just a hard time supporting Takuya. He also noticed that Takuya's gaze was fixed on the limp form that lay on his back and it wasn't an I'mdreamingaboutkissing you gaze it was a creepy sort of gaze.

"Takuya! You know instead of putting all of your weight on me and Tomoki you could put some on your good foot!" Takuya seemed to snap out of a trance and look up at Izumi.

"Sorry... It's just that..." He glanced back over at Kouji

"I know, it must be hard for you to see him like that, but please try to think!"

"Yeah sure" He took on last glance at Kouji and then shook his head as if trying to rid himself of some thought.

After much yelling and struggling Izumi and Tomoki managed to get Takuya to sit up against a tree in the small clearing they found. Junpei then easily sat Kouji down next to the goggled head.

"We need to get something to bandage Takuya's leg." Izumi stated. All three of them turned to the said boy to see him staring at Kouji.

"TAKUYA!" all three of them shouted but the teen still didn't hear them instead he slowly removed the bandana from the sleeping boys hair allowing the dark strands to fall cascading Kouji's shoulders. Takuya continued to stare at Kouji but when he felt the three pairs of eyes on him he abruptly shook his head as if to rid himself of some image or thought.

"Oh hey guys!" Takuya let out when he finally turned to the others. All three of them fell over at that out burst. Izumi recovered first, smacked Takuya, grabbed the bandana, and tied it tightly around Takuya's ankle. "Oww what was that for?"

"Partly for not answering us and partly to stop the bleeding of your wound."

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you guys say anything, it's just... you know..." he said glancing back at Kouji.

"Yeah we know but we should get to sleep." The others spread themselves out amongst the clearing falling asleep almost immediately.

_"Why do I keep spacing out and thinking about...NO! STOP IT YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN TAKUYA!" _he yelled at himself. He looked around the camp and then turned to Kouji closing his eyes slightly. _"Why is it that everyone seems to shine but Kouji seems as bright as the sun?? I never saw like that before..."_ Then as if something had taken over his mind Takuya started kissing the unconscious raven haired boy next to him. Still in a possessed state of mind Takuya pulled himself on top of the younger teen. He began to grind his hips into the sleeping beauty hardly able to wait till he could be buried inside the shorter boy's magnificent frail body.

When a groan came from the lithe form under him Takuya suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing, and he immediately pushed himself away.

"What the hell was I thinking!?" he exclaimed in a whisper, Takuya scanned the area to make sure none of his friends had seen. Upon realizing that they were all asleep he turned back to Kouji, wrapping his arms around the other boy he reluctantly fell asleep.

Takuya had failed to notice a pair of blue eyes identical to Kouji's watching him.

Dream

_Takuya was in a black void with a light in the distance. He ran towards the light but he didn't seem to get closer to it. Suddenly he was pushed forward and found himself right by the light. He covered his eyes as if it were blinding him. The light grew slightly dimmer..._

Junpei woke up and hurriedly went over to wake Izumi. It was still early but he needed to talk to her about Takuya. The way he looked at Kouji frightened him but he couldn't place why, but he figured it out in his sleep what was in that look that crept him out. "Izumi! Wake up!" he said as he shook the girl.

"What is it!?" she asked annoyance clear in her voice.

"I really need to talk to someone about Takuya and seeing as you're the only one I can talk to this about..." Junpei rambled on.

"Just tell me!" Izumi said covering Junpei's mouth in order to get him to listen to her. Junpei blushed furiously (A/N: he has a huge crush on Izumi but keeps his musings to himself. .) at the fact that they had come in contact with each other.

"_If only it was her mouth instead of her hand..."_ Izumi moved her hand in order for him to speak again"Sorry, but the way Takuya's been staring at Kouji lately kind of frightens me." Junpei explained.

"What do you mean??" the blonde asked dumbfounded.

"In case you haven't noticed Takuya's looking at Kouji with lust! I'm afraid he might do something drastic..."

"Junpei! How could you think that! Sure Takuya's looking at Kouji differently but he would NEVER do something like that! He loves Kouji!"

"Sorry I brought it up..." Junpei sighed dejectedly.

Dream

_Takuya looked back into the light and saw Kouji floating in it. It seemed like Kouji was giving off the light._

_"Yes, Hikari urufu, or as you call him Kouji..." A deep voice rang out._

_"What? Light wolf?? I don't understand..."_

_"This boy you call Kouji has a wolf spirit and an extremely pure one at that, though you wouldn't be able to tell by the way he acts..."_

_"Kouji's a wolf"_

_"No, just has the same spirit as one"_

_"Ohh..."_

_"And you know you want him, who could resist him? If I had a body I'd jump him on the spot" as these words were spoken Takuya was pushed closer to Kouji, the younger boy's hair laid around him. Takuya couldn't help but run his fingers through it. "See you want him..."_

Kouji slowly opened his eyes, his face was flushed, partially because Takuya was holding him tightly and partially from fever. He didn't want to wake Takuya but he was in a very uncomfortable position. He pushed himself slightly off the ground only to fall back down.

_"Darn. I'm still too weak." _He thought to himself. Takuya's arms suddenly held on to him tighter, but not to tight causing the raven haired boy to blush more.

"Awww... He's blushing" Kouji turned slightly to see Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki standing over him.

"How are you feeling Kouji?" Junpei asked in seriousness (A/N: no he does not like Kouji THAT WAY! He's only being a good friend!)

"I still can't move on my own..." Kouji replied reluctantly, "but besides that and a pounding headache I'm okay..." He lied slightly so they wouldn't worry.

Unfortunately for him, Izumi checked his temperature. He winced slightly as her cool hands met his burning forehead. "Kouji! You still have a fever! Junpei please try to get Takuya to let go of him..." Izumi whined.

Dream

_"And I can help you get him..."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" Takuya yelled at nothing as he stopped stroking Kouji's mane._

_"You'll see soon enough..." Takuya was thrown away from Kouji lost in the dark abyss. _

Junpei was trying to pry Takuya's arms off of Kouji making the younger boy slightly uncomfortable. Takuya suddenly began to thrash wildly hitting both Junpei and Kouji, he was sweating and panting. After getting hit a couple more times Junpei moved away.

Izumi pulled Kouji away from Takuya hoping he hadn't been hurt too badly, she could see some bruises on his pail skin already just proving how fragile he really was at the moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't pull you away earlier I just..."

"It's... okay... don't worry" Kouji said wincing.

"Kouji um... why are you so light" Izumi questioned, she had noticed how easy it was to carry him, noting that she probably weighed more than him.

"..."

"Kouji, you can..."

"Check on Takuya, please?" He cut her off.

"Okay" Izumi sighed and went over to Takuya. _"He'll tell me when he's ready." _ Takuya had calmed down but he was still panting and sweating. He didn't have a fever it just seemed like a bad dream.

Off in the distance (A/N: but not really far away) midnight blue eyes watched the scene play out. The spectator clenched his fists. "I won't let him do it, not when he came so close 4 years ago" the figure whispered to himself. He knew what he needed and where he had to go to get it, he turned around taking one more glance at the dark-haired beauty who looked so similar to him but at the same time so much different and then he sped off.

Takuya continued to move in his sleep, but that wasn't all he appeared to be changing into some sort of creature, his nails grew longer, his ears turned into that of a wolf's and he grew a tail.

Everyone had been staying away from Takuya the three who could move took turns checking on him but never stayed for too long. Apparently Takuya started to go into another punching fit whenever one of them got too close. Junpei got up and walked over to Takuya as it was his turn.

Meanwhile Kouji sat slumped against a tree, besides not being able to move, having a fever, and having a headache he also kept feeling this pain in his heart. At first it was dull but as time went on it grew stronger. "Are you sure I just had an allergic reaction to the berries?" He asked Izumi barely able to suppress a yell

"I really don't know anymore, at first it seemed like that but now..."

"AHHHHH!" She was cut off by a yell from Kouji as the pain grew sharper, the pain eventually dulled down back to how it was when he first felt it.

"Are you okay?" Tomoki asked very worried.

"Yeah, for now anyway..." Kouji replied tiredly.

"Okay now I really think that this is more then an allergic reaction," Izumi stated.

"Guy's!" Junpei yelled as he ran to where they were huddled. "It's Takuya! He, he grew wolf ears and a...a tail...he also has claws!" Junpei exasperatedly waved his arms in the air.

"Gosh why does all the bad stuff have to happen to us!" Izumi yelled. "First we all end up in this weird world, we get attacked by monsters every day, and now something like this!"

"DON'T SAY THAT! Not everything that has happened to us here is bad! If we all didn't come here we never would have met each other or all the other friends we made. I wouldn't have been able to get over all my fears, so please don't say that!" Tomoki was almost crying. Izumi and Junpei stared at Tomoki stunned by his words.

"It's okay... Tomoki... she didn't mean it she was just... upset" Kouji said trying to comfort the boy with his caring words, which seemed almost impossible to him because the pain grew with each word he spoke.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I just lost my cool" Izumi stated managing a small smile.

"Really?" Tomoki looked up wiping away some tears that had managed to pass his defenses.

"Yup, but right now we have to figure out what to do about Kouji and Takuya." Izumi answered.

"Izumi... wasn't... there a town...just outside the... forest..." Kouji barely managed to get his whole message through as the pain grew yet again.

"Ya! That's right there's the town we passed by on the way into the forest!" Junpei exclaimed. "Two of us can go while the other stays and watches these two" he gestured to Kouji and Takuya.

"Okay you two go and I'll stay." Izumi said right away.

"Hey why do you get to stay?" Junpei protested.

"Well first off, Tomoki lost his spirit, secondly I'm better at taking care of people than you, and thirdly I'm a girl and I refuse to walk that far to a town." Izumi relayed matter-o-factly.

"She's got you there Junpei!" Tomoki chimed his attitude back to normal.

"Fine we'll go" Junpei sighed defeatedly.

After the two left Izumi instantly turned to Kouji "Okay are you ready to tell me why you're so darn thin! I mean it's not natural! You're lighter than me and I'm a girl! In fact I think Tomoki could carry you!"

"You're not making this any easier..." Kouji sighed

"Sorry... I didn't mean..." Izumi started

"Yes you did, and... don't say...sorry you're... the only ...person who cared... to ...ask..." Kouji barely said.

"Are you okay?!" Izumi asked frantically.

"Fine... jus tired... s'all" Kouji replied yawning, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth _"well at least I can move again even if only a little"_

"Well I'll let you get some sleep then and you can tell me tomorrow" Izumi smiled about to turn around but Kouji's voice stopped her.

"No, I want to tell ...you now... before the ...others... come back." He now had Izumi's full attention. "You see... my father... he used to-to... punish me... by starving me... and just...recently...he-he added beating me... to the list... of punishments..."

"Ohh Kouji! I'm sooo sorry!" she said throwing her arms around the slightly younger teen.

"I-I'm not... done. My... twin... brother who ...lives with my-my real mom... he found out... and he... told my mom... and they picked me... up one day... after school just to... keep me from my... dad. But he said... that they had... kidnapped me... and the...judge gave him full... custody of me. My step mom... knows that... he beats me...but she can't do... anything because he'd beat her too..." Kouji let tears fall from his face but quickly rubbed them away and before Izumi could say any comforting words he had already drifted off into a restless sleep.

"Ohh Kouji..." Izumi heard a snarl behind her. She turned around only to see Takuya; he had wolf ears, claws and a tail along with a pair of red glowing eyes. Takuya (or the wolf Takuya or whatever you want to call him!) was staring at something or rather someone Izumi mentally corrected herself as she followed his gaze to Kouji. Takuya began to walk towards Kouji, but fearing the worse Izumi Digivolved and stood in between him and the person he sought. "I can't let you take another step further." Izumi said in a daring tone. Takuya growled at her and then with amazing strength pushed her away, she went flying straight into a tree. She de-Digivolved and fell unconscious at the base of the tree her fore head sporting a large bruise and a small cut.

"Hikari... urufu" The voice definitely did not belong to Takuya. _"Don't you dare hurt him!" _[_Don't worry I wont hurt him... YOU WILL! Mwhahahaha!_] _"No you can't!" _[_Oh but I can and I will! I've waited since the day I first laid eyes on Kouji for this moment and this time no one can stop me! Not my other half and certainly not you!_] The other voice pushed Takuya's consciousness back into a dark part of his mind.


	2. Meeting Kouichi

Kouji's sick, and there's something wrong with Takuya. Will the rest of the gang be able to save them before Takuya does something drastic? TAKOUJI, KouKou, Junzumi, & OCxKouji. Rape. slight fluff (if that's possible in an angst fic) OOC-ness of most characters (sorry don't kill me for that, it's only to fit the story really! That and the fact that I like 'em better this way . !)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or any of the characters in this story besides for one of them because I made him up. So there for in my mind he doesn't count. Anyway if I did own Digimon this would be a very grim world and I don't think anyone would want to live in it.

= scene change _'thoughts' "also thoughts" _ [_Voice inside of ones head_]

Comments and Flames accepted, but note all flames go to kill the marshmallows fund! Burn them all to Hell! But less firey ones go strait to my friend Nanashi so she can use 'em to heat her house. Soo on with the fic I hope you enjoy.

**Weremon, BleuBerries, & Past Mysteries **

Junpei and Tomoki after walking for what seemed like forever reached the small town. It had all different types of Digimon, and consisted mainly of stores and small huts. They walked through the town deciding it would be better if they stayed together mainly to save the time of finding the other one when they were ready to go back. "So... where do you think we should go to find someone with information?" Tomoki questioned. Junpei's stomach decided to make it known that it was out of fuel and needed to be replenished by grumbling so loud that passer bys stopped to stare at him.

"Uhh. How bout we check out a food place?"

"You're only saying that because you're hungry!" Tomoki half glared at Junpei.

"Hey I've got two good reasons that we should go to a restaurant!" He tried to defend himself.

"And those would be..."

"Well in all the movies when people need information they always goes to the guy who owns the restaurant, and we can't go searching around on an empty stomach now can we." Junpei stated mater o' factly while winking.

"Oh fine..."

"Hey how bout that one over there?" Junpei said pointing to a secluded store that had a sign over it which said "Café Ð¸Ð½ÑÐ¾ÑÐ¼ÐÑÐ¸Ñ(1)". Tomoki didn't really know how to pronounce it but it seemed like a good place to him.

"Okay, race you!" Tomoki sped of to the café.

"Hey no fair!" Junpei ran after him. Tomoki was to busy looking back at Junpei to notice the person who was entering the café that he was about to run into. There was a loud crash as Junpei neared the restaurant. When the slight bit of dust cleared Tomoki was laying on top of someone, that someone happened to be a human! When Tomoki realized what had happen he immediately removed himself from his position.

"I'm so so so so so sorry!" The figure groaned and slightly shifted into a position from which he could stand up.

"It's okay." The other teen finally stood. Junpei and Tomoki were shocked to say the least, the boy who stood before them looked exactly like Kouji! Okay not it exactly like Kouji; he had shorter hair and was taller and better built than Kouji, but he looked similar enough for it to be scary. "Um could you quit gawking, it's a little unnerving"

"Uhh... oh sorry. Hehe, its just you look so much like are friend..." Junpei said pointing his fingers together like anime characters do when they're trying to explain something. (A/N: I love doing that but its annoying that you can never quite get it right. O well I guess I just have to practice more)

"Your friend wouldn't happen to be named Kouji would he?"

"Yay! How'd you know!?" Tomoki asked.

"Uhh... I thought it would be obvious, he's my twin brother" The boy answered.

"Ohh! So what's your name?"  
"It's Kouichi."

"How come Kouji never told us you were here?" Junpei asked slightly suspicious of the teen. (A/N: He's just looking out for his friends, like a good FRIEND would do NOTHING more than FRIENDSHIP except when it comes to IZUMI! Okay he likes IZUMI! NOT KOUJI. Not that I MIND JunpeixKouji {would that be called Junuji?} just it's not a part of this story)

"That is simply because he doesn't know I'm here."

"And how do you know he's here?" Junpei was still very suspicious.

"Because I saw him." Kouichi answered his patients growing thin. "Now if you don't mind I have to search the next city for something." He turned to walk away but was stopped by a hand grasping his arm. "Look I don't have time for this!" he said after he had turned to face the hand's owner; Junpei.

"Then make time! Your brother is sick!"

"I know that! That's why I have to find what I'm looking for before he..." Kouichi trailed off not wanting to tell them what they didn't know.

"Before he what?" Tomoki asked concerned for Kouji. "Please tell me he's one of my best friends!"

Kouichi sighed, and looked around a little before he finally answered. "I'll tell you inside"

(A/N: That's all for now I'll try to update tomorrow or at least some other time this week sorry that this chapter is so short compared to my other one, but that one it took me like a week to write. You see I started writing this fic before I even go an account on anyway thanks for your reviews I'll try to update regularly!)

Steve:{you know that you'll end up not updating for weeks}

(Shuddap! I created you and I can destroy you!)

Steve:{go ahead and try!}

(Oh Bite me! Hey! Oww! I didn't mean literally!)

Steve:{Anyway R&R !}

(Tears is going to kill you!)

Steve:{Does it look like I care?}

(No. Bye hope you enjoyed!)


	3. Kouji awakens well eventually

Kouji's sick, and there's something wrong with Takuya. Will the rest of the gang be able to save them before Takuya does something drastic? TAKOUJI, KouKou, Junzumi, & OCxKouji. Rape. slight fluff (if that's possible in an angst fic) OOC-ness of most characters (sorry don't kill me for that, it's only to fit the story really! That and the fact that I like 'em better this way . !)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or any of the characters in this story besides for one of them because I made him up. So there for in my mind he doesn't count. Anyway if I did own Digimon this would be a very grim world and I don't think anyone would want to live in it.

= scene change _'thoughts' "also thoughts" _ [_Voice inside of ones head_]

Comments and Flames accepted, but note all flames go to kill the marshmallows fund! Burn them all to Hell! But less firey ones go strait to my friend Nanashi so she can use 'em to heat her house. Soo on with the fic I hope you enjoy.

**Weremon, BleuBerries, & Past Mysteries **

"Soon my love, soon I will make you mine..." The entity in Takuya's body cooed as he stroked Kouji's hair. The said boy was still asleep and the entity did not yet wish to wake him. He would when the time came but till then he just wanted to watch HIS angel sleep.

"Okay so let me get this strait, you think that your 'other half' has somehow taken control of Takuya and that your other half likes Kouji. You also think that Kouji isn't having an allergic reaction to the berries that we found but he some how ate a 'BleuBerry' which is a poisonous seed that slowly kills its victims by attacking their heart." Junpei said still eyeing Kouichi suspiciously.

"Yes. Except for I KNOW that my other half is in love with my brother."

"How do you know that?" Tomoki asked immediately.

"Because he's tried this before, when Kouji was twelve..."

"Oh I see. What were you looking for that could help Kouji and Takuya?"

"I was looking for the orb of Osirismon (A/N: Osirismon is not a real digimon I just felt like naming it that and I didn't really think that Ophanimon or any other digimon would have such an item)"

"What is this orb of Osirismon?"

"It's able to hold entities that don't have bodies of their own inside of them, and if we find it we can save Takuya and Kouji by trapping my other within it."

"Okay but then how are we going to keep Kouji from dying?"

"The chain around the orb holds little mudnug seeds (A/N: There are no such things as mudnug seeds I just needed a name and that's what I typed) they can cure just about everything."

"What does this orb look like?"

"Well it basically is a crystal ball with some chains wrapped around it..."

"Does it look sorta like this?" Tomoki asked holding up an object that matched the description.

"Where did you, How did you..."

"I found it right outside of this restaurant" Junpei and Kouichi fell over like all anime characters do in this sort of situation.

"Guy's shouldn't we be getting back now?"

"Yes we should." They got up to leave but were stopped by the owner of the café apparently they hadn't paid for the meal that Junpei had and none of them had any Digiworld currency.

Kouji slowly began to stir he felt that something was not right. His dreams had been plagued of evil things that seemed as if they were real and had actually happened like a memory rather than a dream. _"But how could that be anything but a dream? I can't recall anything like that ever happening..."_

Dream

_A twelve year old Kouji was walking home from school. He kept unconsciously rubbing the bruise he had on his wrist caused by a bully he had encountered at school. Unknown to him he was being watched, as he went to round the corner that led to the park a hand covered his mouth as another one wrapped tightly around his waist._

_"Don't worry it will all be over soon..." Kouji could feel his body being pulled back into the brush and then his mind went blank leaving him with many unanswered questions._

Just recalling it caused Kouji to shiver. Deciding that he should see whether or no he was able to stand Kouji attempted to lift himself off the ground but found that his wrists and feet were tied. He was about to yell out for someone when a voice spoke. "So you've finally decided to wake up..." This voice did not belong to anyone that he knew.

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm hurt Kouji, I would think that you would remember someone who tried to... Oh, I see. My other half he made it so you would forget. O well he's not here to stop me this time."

That's all for now! Sorry it took so long to update! Anyway thanx for all your reviews sorry that I didn't write a lot I'll try to write more later!

Steve{that's what you said before and look at the amount that you wrote}

Yume: Shut up Steve!

Steve{Why should i?}

Yume: Because if you don't I'll tell everyone who you like!

Steve{You wouldn't dare!}

Yume: Yes I would! I told Nanashi that I'd show her pictures around school even though she threatened to kill me and I still did it!

Steve{Hmph. Fine I'll be quite... for now anyway.}

Yume: good! Please R&R!


End file.
